


Diana writes slash

by amy1705



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana writes fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diana writes slash

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Slashfest several years ago. I don't remember all the detail but I wrote about a whote Collar Character writing fan fiction. I chose Diana Berrigan and tv show I had loved as a child. Diana's backstory is that her parents were diplomats and she lived all over the world.

Diana knew she was different. She loved to write. The other kids at the consulate just watched TV and listened to music. She liked TV too but she had to improve it a little bit. She wondered if anyone else wrote this kind of stuff. Diana knew that if she wrote this show, Ginger and Mary Ann would never leave the hut. They were so hot together. The one thing she could never figure out was why she loved to write about the other obvious couple on the island..

\-----------------

“Coconut creme pie!!! That smells great, Mary Ann.”

“Leave it alone Gilligan, that's for dessert.” She slaps his hand away from the pie.

He suddenly realizes he's pitching a tent and stammers “I gotttta go um-mm find the Skipper!”

“I guess that's why Gilligan loves coconut creme pies. Remind s him of getting laid.” Mary Ann says out loud. “Not surprising when the only lube available is coconut oil. I always preferred hair pie myself.” She shrugs and licks her finger. Mary Ann could just hear them through the hut walls.

“Hey little buddy wanna play with my coconuts?”

“Skipper!!!You lied!! You said it was a minnow, that's a whale.”

“Gilligan the boat is named the Minnow. This," he says while holding his very impressive cock, " is my Mark 10 interceptor torpedo. Not one of those Mark 13's with the premature firing problems.

“OHH SKKIPPERR!”

\-----------------  
One thing Diana never could figure out though.

How the hell do you have anal sex in a hammock?


End file.
